<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower and fukase crash a carnival by Budgetsunblock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312773">flower and fukase crash a carnival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgetsunblock/pseuds/Budgetsunblock'>Budgetsunblock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, get stickbugged lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgetsunblock/pseuds/Budgetsunblock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower grasped Fukase's hand tightly as they wandered through the carnival. The lights and conversation melded together into an invigorating cheer that took a backseat to the focus of her attention. Fukase. In the fading glow of the sunset, he had never looked so alluring.</p><p> </p><p>(omake by kei akari)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower and fukase crash a carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_akari/gifts">kei_akari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not know how to write, cringe warning </p><p> </p><p>inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPmZqsQNzGA&amp;list=PL8LxeO4qJhBPheX-UV2INbVcfHjZwW239&amp;index=28&amp;t=0s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the blistering cold of the night, the dejected atmosphere hung in the air mutely. All of the joy and laughter that once filled the carnival had been broken into shards, never to be seen again. However, there were two figures relishing in the chaos. They grasped the fruits of their winnings in their hands as they headed out into the night.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hey Fukase, there’s a carnival nearby, wanna go?” Flower asked, looking up from her phone. Picking up his empty wallet, Fukase looked inside, then proudly displayed the contents to Flower. Flower snorted, and told him that they were going there to laugh at everyone else’s misery. Fukase’s eyes lit up at the proposition, grabbed Flower’s hand and barrelled out of the door.</p><p>Riding on the wave of  excitement, the both of them finally reached the entrance of the carnival. A grand archway hung over their heads. Painted in bright hues of red and yellow, the sign seemed to incite a feeling of welcome and cheer. The leaves crunched under their feet as they headed into the depths of the carnival.</p><p>“So, where do you want to go first?” Fukase asked, twining his hands around Flower’s. Flower, looked around the sea of people before pointing towards a very clingy couple at the can toss. The girl seemed to be permanently fused to the guy’s arm and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Fukase snorted as the guy tossed the ball into the face of the person manning the booth. </p><p>The both of them found a bench behind the can toss booth with a perfect view of the failure that was the couple in front of them. Soon enough, the both of them ran out of tries, and the girl started whining in the guy’s ear, pointing at the panda plushie that dangled tantalisingly in front of them and begging him to win that plushie for her. Flower soon got annoyed by the scene and stood up to buy a few tokens. She thanked herself for the foresight to only bring 50 dollars with herself to prevent herself from overspending, and came back with the tokens clinking in her pocket.</p><p>She was greeted with the scene of the girl acting like the guy’s personal cheerleader with the sole audience of Fukase who looked like he was about to hurl. Flower sauntered up to the booth and gave a few tokens to the person manning it, receiving a few balls in return. Fueled by spite and experiences of flinging numerous objects at Len, Flower had honed her skills of being insanely good at can toss.</p><p>She barely spared a glance at the cans in front of her before flinging three balls in rapid succession, each of them knocking down a tower of cans. Smirking at the couple, she collected her prize of 3 giant panda plushies, the last panda plushies in the booth. Flower reveled in the devastated look on the girl’s face as she handed the plushies over to a grinning Fukase. Honestly, she had nothing against the couple, they just happened to rub her the wrong way with excessive PDA and annoying whining. Well with that said, she decided that she was going to make the most out of this carnival experience and cause chaos everywhere.</p><p>“Flower, can we go and buy some corn dogs?” Fukase asked, struggling to grasp the three panda plushies in his arms. Flower peered into her wallet before agreeing, letting herself be pulled along to the food booths. The thought of having corn dogs seemed to have invigorated Fukase’s footsteps as he spiritedly bounced over them. </p><p>Reaching the corn dog stand, Fukase’s eyes lit up and he started pointing at the various types of corn dogs that he wanted. Flower ignored him entirely and instead chose a single corn dog and passed it to Fukase. Huffing in indignation, Fukase accepted the single corn dog, while muttering under his breath about being stingy. Flower snorted and ruffled Fukase’s hair roughly, making him cry out.</p><p>After Fukase ate the corn dog, the both of them decided to go around the carnival, creating a trail of chaos wherever they went. They won plushies, laughed at couples who embarrassed themselves, puked on the ferris wheel and blasted shota shota island on a carry-on speaker. By the end of it, they had broken the once lively atmosphere into shreds, replaced with the all-consuming fear of Piko and Len descending on the carnival to leave no witnesses behind. </p><p>	By the time it was late enough to see the first stars winking through the blanket of stars, the carnival was already deserted. Fukase and Flower had single-handedly chased away everyone in the carnival, and were seated on a bench in an empty cover of the carnival. They sat in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sounds of their breaths. </p><p>“Hey Fukase, should we go back?” Flower asked, feet getting numb from staying in the one position for so long. Fukase nodded, standing up only to lose his balance from his legs falling asleep. He let out a shriek, only to find himself supported by a steady arm twined around his waist. </p><p>	“Be careful, you don't want to make your plushies dirty,” Flower warned, winking at Fukase. Fukase flushed, burying his face in Flower’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his embarrassment while muttering under his breath. Flower kissed his head in response as Fukase spluttered and blushed.</p><p>	With intertwined hands, the both of them headed out into the night, happiness forged from the ruins of their tirade. Chaos had always suited them, after all. </p><p> </p><p>OMAKE BY KEI :D</p><p>The day was perfect. Or night… but let's not talk about that. With the leftovers of their snacks left on a bench, Flower and Fukase gazed up at the fireworks, bright colours spreading to form the shape of bursting blooms. (heh… flower) But the night wasn’t perfect enough. There is… something else that needs to be done. </p><p>Arson time. </p><p>The gasoline is out. The matches are out. The lighters are out. Everything is ready. Gasoline is poured, trails left everywhere and the slight glisten of oil shimmering for those who cared to look for it. Once that was done… </p><p>Flower snatched the matchbox from Fukase’s hands, and proceeded to viciously light one and forcefully toss the match into the steadily forming puddle of gasoline. </p><p>And then there was fire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol get crack fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>